The present invention relates to engine control, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to gain adjustment for a quadratic proportional-integral-derivative compensator to regulate operation of an internal combustion engine that drives an electric power generator.
In certain internal combustion engine systems, it is desirable to minimize variation of engine speed despite significant changes in load. While various isochronous control schemes have been developed, in certain applications there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.